


Life's A Bitch

by DumbGayIdiotBoy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbGayIdiotBoy/pseuds/DumbGayIdiotBoy
Summary: This is literally just crack smut William/Henry, what more could you ask for.Written mostly by my wonderful  IRL friend.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	1. Build-up

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written by my friend, she drew a picture of my man William wearing a stripper outfit and it was literally the funniest shit I have EVER seen so naturally, she wrote a fanfic.

It was four days after Charlie’s murder. William Afton, along with some other sketchy employees, had been deemed a suspect by the police. He was the guilty party; He had done it, and he had not regretted any second of it. The police could not find enough evidence proving it to be so, thus leading to William’s release from temporary custody.

Nearing his job site, he parked in his designated spot and left the car. He had been moved from the night shift at Freddy’s to the day shift a few weeks ago. As he excitedly walked in, he was stopped by none other than his boss.

“I have to talk to you, William.” He said quietly.

“Of course, sir.” William quickly responded.

They walked to a secluded location of the restaurant. William’s boss looked him directly in the eyes before speaking.

“You’re fired.” He said.

“Excuse me?” Exclaimed William, surprised and filled with grief- His only way of non-suspiciously luring children to their deaths was gone.

“You’re a suspect for the murder. I realize this is unfair since you did have your name cleared, but the company wants to be extra careful. Parents might feel… uneasy… having their children around you. I’m sorry, William.”

William stepped back for a moment.  _ Hah. Uneasy. _ He thought.  _ Damn right. _ He realized he had no choice in the matter, though, so he sadly accepted this terrible turn of events and headed home.

“I  _ cannot _ believe this!” Henry exclaimed. “You’re telling me you got FIRED from your only goddamn job and source of income!? You have to find somewhere else to work, I can’t support an entire household by myself,”

“Fine. I’ll look in the papers. I’ll grab the first job available, alright?” William told Henry to calm him down. He realized the shit he had gotten himself into, but he didn’t care; he was happy he went through with his plan. Henry hadn’t found out yet, and it had been four days. Soon it would be four weeks, then months, then years- he’d never know.

Never.

William opened the newspaper and saw a particularly interesting ad. An adults-only strip joint right next to Fazbear’s. Very disgusting location, William thought, but convenient and efficient enough for him to follow through on his plans. He applied for the job.

A tight, revealing, spandex swimwear-esque suit, bunny ears and a tail, as well as tight thigh-high socks, a little bow-tie choker, and high heels. That was his new uniform. Very, very different from his old one, he thought. Thank god they pay triple the amount at Fazbear’s plus tip. He put it on and stepped out of where he changed and into the bedroom.

“How do I look?” He asked the other man in the room.

“... Absolutely ridiculous!” Henry cried out with joy. He hadn’t laughed since Charlie’s disappearance, since her death. “You look like… haha, like an anorexic version of Bonnie!”

“Shut the fuck up, Henry. You could do with a mighty fine spanking right about now,” William hissed. He didn’t particularly like his outfit either, but he didn’t need the fact that he looked like a freak in it rubbed in his face.

“Wooah there buddy, save that talk for later. I think the kids can hear us.” Henry whispered harshly. 

…The rest of his kids, that is.

“All right. I’ll get out of this wretched thing and come downstairs for dinner.” William said.

Later that night, William and Henry were alone in their bedroom, both reading. Henry stared up from his book for a few moments.

“...William,”

“What’s up, old sport?”

“Don’t call me that, and… why don’t you put on that costume one more time, for me?” Henry almost choked out. He sounded… embarrassed, like he was admitting to some weird kink or fetish he’d been hiding from William this entire time. Probably because that was exactly what was happening.

“Erm… Why?” William asked, almost shocked at Henry’s question.

“J-just do it. I want to see it again.” Henry answered, clearly flustered.

“Alright, don’t get too pushy.” Said William, with some snark. He put it on slowly, to Henry’s enjoyment, and crept near his partner. “Heehee,” He giggled.

“What?” Henry spat out.

“You liike it,” He teased. “You… reeeally like it, hehe,” William teased even harder.

Henry stared at William in disgust. It was true, but it was also pretty silly. The lingerie was disgustingly absurd. It was almost painfully ridiculous, but it called to him in an alluring way. An embarrassing, embarrassing way. Henry sat up on the bed.

“I’m horny,” He said.

“Wow, how forward.” William responded, surprised.

“Let’s do it,” Henry said.

“A-” He had just murdered this guy’s kid. He didn’t find out (and he never will), and now he wants to fuck. This was something that William could get off to, that sick fuck. “Alright.” He said, smirking, as he put down Henry’s book.


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just straight up porn this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in a kinda different style than the first chapter because I wrote this and my friend wrote the last chapter. This one is also a less "memey" than the last one   
> Sorry for any shitty editing, my fucking laptop broke and I had to use my phone ril

William put Henry’s book on the night table next to their bed before moving so he was sitting on Henry’s lap, straddling him and putting his hands on the other man’s shoulders.

“You’re really attracted to this?” William teased, carefully grinding down on Henry’s lap. “Wow,” He chuckled.

“Shut up, William,” Henry said, starting to blush as he instinctively placed his hands on his partner’s hips.

“Are you embarrassed?” He leaned in closer to Henry. “You seem to be enjoying yourself. What are you, some kind of pervert?”

“You’re the one wearing the bunny ears,” Henry responded, trying (and failing) to sound annoyed instead of horribly flustered.

“Excuse me?” William feigned offense. “Who told me to wear this?” He ran his hand through Henry’s hair, pulling him closer and kissing him. He pushed his hips down against Henry again.

“F-fuck,” Henry moaned softly, tightening his grip on William’s hips. “Do that more,” He said, guiding William’s hips against his own.

“Are you really going to cum from this?” William sneered, carefully grabbing Henry’s chin and angling his head so their eyes met. “Do you like seeing me all dressed up that much?”

“Yes,” Henry responded softly, absently running his hands up and down William’s sides. “You dressed up just for me, I should be allowed to enjoy it,” He added, indignantly. William laughed softly, sliding his hands under Henry’s shirt before pulling it off, discarding it to the floor and leaning down to kiss Henry again.

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered,” William said. He leaned back a bit, pausing for a moment to look down at himself, then back up to Henry. “You really think this is attractive?” He asked. “You really have horrible taste,” He laughed.

“Shut up, Will,” Henry slid his hand into the leg hole of William’s lingerie, pulling it to the side. “You look perfect," he leaned up, kissing William as he began stroking him, causing him to moan softly.

"F-fuck, Henry," William wrapped his arms around Henry's neck, gently thrusting into Henry's hand without realizing it. He leaned his head down, kissing then lightly biting Henry's neck.

"Ngh… William," Henry wrapped his free hand around Williams waist, holding him closer. "I-Im close"

"I barely touched you," William laughed, just as close as Henry was. "Pervert," He sneered.

"Sh-shut up," Henry rutted up against William, leaning up to kiss him. "Fuck," He moaned softly, holding onto William tightly.

"Henry, c-cum with me," William said, barely breaking the kiss. Henry practically whimpered as he and William came, holding onto William tightly. "Fuck, Henry," William said, breathing heavily. He laid his head back on Henry's shoulder and Henry did the same.

They stayed like that for a few moments before William leaned back, looking down at his clothing. 

"Fuck, my uniform," He said, sliding off Henry's lap and standing up. "You can go to sleep, I'll be back to bed soon," He said, leaning over and lightly kissing Henry.

"I love you, William," Henry said, making the kiss linger as much as he could.

"You too, Darling,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out, I'm writing a full fnaf fanfic with a REAL plot that isn't smut. So that's cool.

**Author's Note:**

> The smut will be in the next chapter which will be posted within tonight, if not I will be publically shamed.


End file.
